


Self Control

by kickherinthenuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, KenHina Week, M/M, Smut, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickherinthenuts/pseuds/kickherinthenuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a shitpost fic that will make you go "Well that escalated quickly" by the time you're done. I am most definitely going to hell, just figured I'd drag some of yall with me! <3 Xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

“Never have I ever- had my first kiss.” Yamaguchi cringed as he admitted this one. Everyone laughed. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Ennoshita, and Narita drank, of course. No one was surprised as the upperclassmen tried to non-chalantly sip their drinks while looking smug. Every one of them was so pleased with themselves. 

Hinata, not so much. He drank too, but in such a way you could almost see his anxiety rise from his body as he lowered his cup. Upon peering over the edge of the white plastic, Hinata immediately put down his drink and tried to play it off. 

No luck. Everyone except Kenma was staring at him. Ryu broke the silence with a hearty laugh. “Yeah right Shoyo. Who the hell would a puny first-year like you snag?”

“Kissing your mom doesn’t count.” Added Noya.

The boys laughed. “Don’t worry about it.” He tried to brush off the question.

“Seriously. How was it possible for you to even find time in between all your practicing? Speed dating??” Said a visibly shaken Kageyama.

“Look, I said don’t worry about it, alright?” Hinata tried to downplay his embarrassment by acting all coy. 

This however, only rose suspicion.  _ When is Hinata ever coy?  _ Thought Kenma.

“You have to tell us now! Come on, was it Yachi? I can tell she likes you!” Said Noya.

“What? No!” Hinata responded with a genuine what-the-fuck gesture.”Are you guys kidding me? Hello! You must know by now...” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“What? Did you think it was obvious?” Tsukishima smirked knowingly at Hinata. 

The alcohol was starting to effect Hinata’s small body. “Yes! Oh my god I’ve been working so hard at it! Who do you know that’s gayer than me?? I literally flirted with all of you to get you to join the team. Don’t act like you haven’t picked up on that, everyone needs an obnoxious gay friend!  _ That’s _ my role on this team. Duh.”

Everyone was silent for a moment- before chaos erupted.

“Well then tell us! Come on, that’s juicy gossip, we have to know now!!” Said a wide-eyed Noya.

“Tsuki, you knew this?” Asked Suga.

“Duh.” Tsuki rolled his eyes. “I thought it was pretty obvious. Am I really the only one on this whole team with ANY gay-dar??”

Asahi shrugged. “Eeh. I’m not very surprised either actually.”

Hinata sighed. “Thank you.”

“Hmm.” Ryu appeared to be deep in thought. “I bet I could figure out who it was. I think I have decent gay-dar too.”

“Stop, don’t!” Hinata drunkenly waved his hands at Ryu. “Really, let it go. I don’t want to be that guy.”

“What guy?”

“The guy who you know… Outs people. I don’t care what you guys know about me, It’s just, you know.” Hinata looked ever so briefly into Kenma’s wide eyes. “Not really just my story to tell.,”

Kenma’s stomach had dropped into an endless pit. He covered his bright red ears with his hair.  _ Oh god I’m gonna die. _

 

Look, I didn’t go to this stupid thing with the intent of hooking up with Shoyo, okay? It just kind of happened. One day, I happened to see a cute guy running down the street. He was clearly on Karasuno’s team. It was weird, he just kind of walked right up to me and started a conversation. I don’t know how he does it…

Anyway, ever since that day I’ve been well, watching him. Not like in a creepy stalker way, just kind of, you know. Noticing him. 

I can still picture Kuroo smirking down at me whenever Karasuno walked by. I’m sure he knows. He won’t get me to admit it, but I know he tries. 

Well anyway, we exchanged numbers at joint practice, and I wasn’t sure if he was flirting or not at first. I thought oh maybe he just wants to talk about volleyball. And we did. At first. 

For a while, we would talk about setting and how hard it actually is to deliver a ball right to where the spiker wants it. 

Then we got to talking about more personal stuff. Nothing major at first, he just admitted how nervous he gets before games and how he needs something to calm him down when he gets too riled up. I admitted I had the opposite problem and he laughed it off.

S-*Um. No You are perfect.*

I looked down at the screen and read the text probably fifty times. After a moment I saw the (...) symbol appear at the bottom of my screen on and off multiple times.

S-*You know what i mean haha youre just a really good setter.*

S-*I mean i can never control myself the way you do I envy that sometimes…*

I continued to stare at the screen. 

K-*I guess I just don’t love volleyball as much as you*

K-*I have my moments lol*

S-*Really? You mean you have something that gets you all riled up too??*

K-*Heh. Maybe*

I couldn’t help but think back to all the times I could feel my face flushing as Kuroo teased me about Shoyo. Or the times he actually ran up to me all excited, beaming even like he hadn’t seen me in years. His smile was infectious, it was impossible to ignore. My skin began to burn that same way again.

Look, I don’t want it to sound like I joined the volleyball team just to be around cute guys. It certainly doesn’t hurt, but… I have my reasons for playing, okay?

It wasn’t until we hung out in person that I knew for sure he was flirting. His family was visiting a relative in Toyko for a weekend, so naturally he told me he’d be in town. Knowing he had an odd obsession with strawberry ice cream, I asked him to go out for a cone with me at a place that made it from scratch. 

We had so much fun. It wasn’t a date. At least, not at first. 

We ended up walking around town and talking for so long I ended up missing my curfew. I just kind of lost track of time I guess…

He walked me home. Well, ran me home, since as I said I had missed my curfew and my mum was pissed. We stopped at the corner near my house to catch our breath. 

He was just so cute. He went so far out of his way just to make sure I got home okay. My apartment was a bit far from his hotel, but he insisted. 

The whole thing just felt like a date, I don’t know. I just know I really wanted to kiss him. He looked up at met with his big eyes, genuinely sorry he had made me late. I had to get him to stop blabbering on like a glitching NPC. 

So I did it. I kissed him.

At first he froze, then as he slowly drew back, a smile crept along his face. I was already beet red by this point. “What was that?” He leaned forward as I turned away.

“Nothing. I just.” I was mortified.

“So you do like me? I’ve been wondering ever since our practice matches you know.” He smiled smugly. “I can tell who’s gay and who’s not pretty easy. I knew I wasn’t wrong about you!”

“What? How did you know?” I was blindsided.

“I don’t know. Just something about the way you get really shy sometimes. It’s cute.”

I was doing it again. Blushing and giving it away. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Yup.”

 

Okay fine I’ll tell you the real reason I was blushing so bad during never-have-I-ever. We did a little more than kiss… We ended up talking a lot after that and well. We both flirted a bit more brazenly. Maybe we sent some selfies that weren’t exactly PG.

I’ll tell you about it, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. It happened at the summer training camp.

So there I was, right? Just minding my own business like I always am, stalling for time, staring at my phone while the rest of the guys changed. It’s funny I actually associate one of those websites I surf with extreme sexual frustration so now every time I go on there I think of that time I caught a glimpse of Kuroo in a towel. Yikes.

Anyway, the team had finished and I was just starting to undress when I heard singing coming from the shower. Oh god. I miscounted. I miscounted the men! But who? Who on god’s green earth could still be lingering behind? Who else would stay late and run back to the showers singing about nonsense?

Of course it was Shoyo. “Hey Kenma.”  I hadn’t even noticed the water had stopped and he was right in front of me in nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and stuck to his freckled skin.

Shit. He saw me. He knew I was there about to go in. I couldn’t leave now. I had clearly not gone in yet. “Oh hey Shoyo.” I said, keeping my calm exterior as I paused with my shirt still on my elbows.

“Surprised to see you here so late. What were you practicing?” 

_ Self control.  _ “Um, serving.” I lied and folded my shirt, slowly.

Hinata dried his hair and walked over to his locker. He chuckled quietly as he looked for his clothes.

The sound of his laugh was intoxicating. Eventually I snapped back into reality. “What?”

Before I knew it Shoyo was behind me. “You’re so fucking cute.”

The sudden closeness made me freeze. We weren’t touching, but I could feel his breath on my neck.

He giggled again. “You keep getting a boner in the locker room, don’t you?”

I chuckled nervously. “That obvious?” I did in fact have a pretty noticeable boner. Oops.

“Yup.” Then he did it. His hand actually made contact with my skin. I know it’s cliche but it literally felt like electricity surging through my entire body. He placed his fingertips on my waist and I just kind of lost it. If that wasn’t a green light I don’t know what is.

I remembered having the whole “Sex talk” with my mom and how she explained that you have to make sure the girl is giving you a clear green light. I was taught to practice affirmative consent. It had to apply to guys as well, right?

So I said the kind of thing I thought you were supposed to say. “Do- Do you want to touch it?” I stammered.

Shoyo laughed lustfully. “Thought you’d never ask.” He said before reaching down  my gym shorts and grabbing me. His hand was so warm but unsurprisingly not very soft. He was a middle blocker afterall. 

It didn’t matter. Having my crush actually right behind me nearly naked grabbing my dick was literally the best thing that ever happened to me. He kissed my neck. A wave of heat poured over my body and I felt myself getting really hard. It was an amazing sensation against his hand. He must have agreed because he groaned.

That drove me crazy. I turned around and kissed him. I kept giving little pecks on the lips until I felt comfortable enough to try and put my tongue in his mouth. I didn’t really know what I was doing, but it was hard to breathe as it was, so I was taking some pretty deep breaths I was sure someone could hear from the hall if they were out there.

I didn’t care. I untucked his towel. He was already pretty hard too. I had never touched another guy’s dick before, so I was a little clumsy. I wasn’t sure exactly how to move my hand. It was almost like having to jack off upside down or something, I don’t know. I just tried to think about what I liked and listened to his moan as I did things he liked. 

I started unconsciously thrusting my hips into his. By this point my shorts were on the floor and our dicks were actually touching a little bit. 

I felt a little precum and let it get on his clean abs. It felt really good to press up against him. It was probably gross but I didn’t care. He was loving it. I jacked him off with one hand while the other wandered. I slid my hand down his little waist and did what I always wanted to. I grabbed a good handful of his ass. 

He let out a moan that alone might have made me cum. I pressed his back up against the lockers while I imagined how amazing it would be to fuck him. It was almost too much. “Hey. I-” I panted, hoping to at least tell him when I was gonna. That kind of thing can be hard to communicate though. 

He slid his hand to the back of my head and laced my hair between his fingers, slowly starting to pull on it as he continued to stroke me. He let out a loud moan. That was it. I was so done. At that point, I just came so hard I honestly don’t know if I’m even remembering all of this correctly. 

There was so fucking much of it. I’m not kidding, like twice the amount of cum I usually can produce. (Okay, I’m a teenage boy, I jack off a lot, I’ll admit it!)

The stuff gets cold quick. I just kind of stood there panting, covered in cum for a minute before realizing that it wasn’t all mine. That’s what he was doing while he was pulling on my hair. I knew even he wouldn’t normally be so careless as to cry out that loud when we weren’t even supposed to still be in there. 

I suddenly started wondering if anyone noticed we were not at dinner… 

“Hey.” He cupped my face in his hands, classic sloppy Shoyo style, getting some of my own cum on my cheek. “Don’t worry. Nobody heard that. They’re all in the dining hall.” He giggled.

The absurdity of what just happened started to sink in as I stepped away. I laughed. “Looks like you figured it out.” I wiped the cum off my face with my arm.

“Figured what out?”

“How to get me fired up.” I slinked back over to kiss him once more. “It’s you. You drive me fucking crazy.”

He chuckled and looked around. “We should probably shower off…”

 

I can’t believe we actually did that.

 


End file.
